The Unexspected
by Cheetos234
Summary: Someone could always be watching you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new type of story for me. Creepy. Ive never written anything as creepy as this. But I got the idea from the movie "White Fang" and Some pirate move and "The Lovely Bones". Its not anything like "playing" with children or what not. Its just…creepy. If you like gore or violence this is a story for you.! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

…..

Chaos was heard through the Wilkerson house on the sunny Monday morning. Mondays were always crazy, especially for the Wilkerson family. It was the day starting the week, the day that was cut off from the weekend.

The mother of the three children was screaming through the house. She was a very loud woman with a set of lungs in here. She was almost always screaming, also very intimidating. It seems the boys have overslept. The mother drags a mop bucket, its possible its containing ice water. A few minutes go by before the mother hurries out of the hallway and continues slabbing breakfast carelessly on the stove while brushing her hair. The husband isn't there. He had left for work early that day, before the sun was up….around 6:30 am.

There was movement in the hallway as all three of the boys came trudging out tiredly, fully dressed for school. They looked as if they would pass out. The middle child did not sit down at the table with his brothers. Instead, he started to pack up his back pack that was laying on the sofa in the living room. He was the intelligent child. Malcom was his name. He was 13 years of age and was always bringing home awards for his intelligence or pranking with his brothers. The boy was about to take off, but his mother came around the corner and pulled him away from the bag and plopped him down at the table. Then, she left them as she hurried down the hall.

The three boys sat there. The two oldest sat in front of the youngest. The oldest boy, Reece, was the…per say, reckless violent one. He was always causing trouble around the house and the neighborhood. The 15 year old did stupidly dangerous things that could get him killed one day. Eh, but why think of that? Reece was sitting there stuffing his face with what looked like ggs, occasionally throwing little bits of it at his baby brother across the table.

The youngest child, age 9, was named Dewey. He was the baby of the family. He seemed like a very weird little boy, but the only people that could see past that could see that he was very smart for a nine year old. And by taking the "abuse" his brother's gave him, gave him a good built like his brother, Reece. The boy didn't know what abuse was. There were millions of kids in the world that had it harder than Dewey. Dewey was almost always trying to follow his brothers or participate in their troublesome antics. But on some occasions, he tries to avoid the trouble. Smart kid. The little boy would play by himself in the yard or the driveway of the little run down house.

There was another brother, but the parents sent him to military school for reckless behavior. Overly. Reckless. Behavior. He was around 17 years of age and only visited on special occasions or when he ran away from the academy. Then he would be sent right back.

As the brothers ate, the mother , Louis, came running out of the hallway, yelling at the boys. The children jumped out of their seats all at once, grabbed their back packs and ran out of the door. They must have done something very bad for them to want to get ot school so fast….Oh yes, it was very bad. Almost 300 dollars for the old woman's repairs on her car. What a great show that was.

The boys slowed down to a walk after getting past their house. The oldest were in the front talking to themselves, while the youngest was in the back, walking silently behind.

Suddenly, Reece and Malcom stopped, then turned their gaze behind them to Dewey. A mischievous smirk crossed Reece's face, although Malcom was a little hesitant at first, he made his expression match Reece's. Then they ran. Ran down the street, stopping immediately behind 3 girls and followed them around the corner, leaving, little Dewey there to walk to school by himself. His brothers would leave him to walk the 15 minute walk to school for girls who think they are weird. And they are. All 3….4 boys are very strange boys. Eh, but its worth a try!

Dewey stood there for a second, almost confused at what just happened, then continued on his way.

But then, the boy stopped. He turned and looked at the house across the street. This is the 7th time he has looked at the house in two months. The little boy studied the house with a blue rusted car in the driveway and broken shudders in the darkened windows for the longest time since the first time he studied it. After another long moment, he pulled his blue backpack over his slim shouldars and fast walked to the block corner and continued on his way to school.

As the boy left, the grey eyes through the telescope that faced the outside world, blinked and closed the opening.

….

**There's chapter one, ive already started working on ch. 2. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No im not dead. The internet is out and I may have a breakdown. SO, im typing this to distract me.  
>Enjoy.<br>**

…**...**

**~With Dewey~**

As he sat there listening to Mrs. Thompson teach about Math….well he was looking her way at least. His mind was somewhere else. Back on his street, really.

It was the house in his neighborhood. The one he passed on his way to school. It was the faded blue one with the white shudders. The one that was almost run down as his own. There was something about it, something he had only noticed two months ago.

It wasn't abandoned, otherwise, he and his brothers would have already explored it. There was a car, a rusted blue Comoro, it was a fancy car, why would it be rusted? There was also a man that lived there. Dewey had only seen him about four times since he had lived there. He didn't know the guy's name but his mailbox said H.E.N.D.E.R.S.O.N. Twice he had seen the man drive off in his car. Once he saw him walking three dogs. Dewey loved dogs. The man had a Rottweiler and two pit-bulls. But he never saw or heard the dogs again. Reese lost his football in the man's yard. He came out and threw it to Reese and just walked back into his house.

Through the math lesson, Dewey had come up with a conclusion: The man was part vampire and he ate the dogs and now feels guilty about it and stays indoors.

It could be possible.

As Mrs. Thompson kept teaching, he started to draw on his desk with his chewed up pencil.

….

RRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG!

~8 Hours Later~

3:10 pm

Dewey had already went ahead and left school without waiting for Malcom. He thought if he could walk to school by himself then why not walk from school to home by himself. Something that he wasn't supposed to do. But he will use his "cuteness" and blame his brothers as always.

As he walked down the usual route home, alone, he decided to play the "Hi" game.

He saw a mailbox.

"Hi, mailbox."

Look a tree,

"Hi, tree."

Oh the flowers are nice.

"Hi, flowers."

He allowed himself to keep playing his little game for another five minutes, until he started to here the light gravel shifting behind him. He stopped and turned, exspecting someone to be there.

No one, just the quiet neighborhood alley way that he passed through everyday.

"Hmm." He shrugged and kept walking and saying "Hi" to things.

BAM!

"Hi, Dewey!" Malcom's raspy voice screamed in his ear, signaling he was out of breath.

"You know you are not allowed to walk home by yourself. Mom will kill us!" Malcolm lectured with a scowl.

"No, actually she will kill you and Reece for not walking with me. Actually she will eat both of you for leaving me this morning. Remember that? Or was those girls blocking your brain from getting messages?"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"I don't mind."

Malcom sighed. He really wanted to go out tonight, but if Dewey ratted him out. He wouldn't get to go. He glared at his stupid little brother. "Fine, whatever Dewey."

…...

The boys were a little late than they should be getting home. Maybe someone should go find them. In four hours it would be dark.

Wait. No!

There they are, but its just two of them. The middle and the youngest. Both were glaring daggers at each other which was quite amusing.

Then in a quick movement, almost like a clumsy puppy, the youngest attacked the older. Both went tumbling in the yard nearest to them. It would have been a bummer if they had hit the concrete.

As the boys fought, the older boy caught the younger in the eye and ended up on the top. Little Dewey kept fightin though, which caused Malcom to rage and continue beating the youngest to a pulp. But Dewey was a fighter. He could take it. It seems he had been taking years of this.

…..

~Malcom~

"Malcom! Stop, get off!" Dewey screamed from below him. But he really didn't think he should back down, although he will find find black eyes on him and he felt blood pouring out of his nose. Malcom must have had a really bad day. He was almost getting as worse as Reece latly. But they had both been waiting to beat the tar out of each other for a while.

Malcom was raging and he knew the reason for beating stupid Dewey. Because Dewey set him off. Made him mad. His day was hell anyway.

The next thing Malcom knew was that he felt strong hands grip his shoulder and he was thrown to the ground away from Dewey. He jumped up ready to fight someone who would grab him like that. But stopped and stared. It was a stranger. He had never seen this man before. The man was wearing brown khaki pants and a green T-shirt. He looked about in his 20's with icy cold grey eyes.

"Get up, kid. Stop beating the little kid, he's had enough!" The man yelled at Malcom.

"I…uh…" He looked at Dewey, finally relizing was he had really done. Dewey will have a a black eyes. Bruised lip, and may have a hard time sitting after landing on that rock. Woah. He didn't know he could do all that, Reese could have done worse though.

"Stop, staring and get home, boys!" the stranger yelled at him while helping Dewey up roughly.

Dewey mumbled a thank you, reconzizing the man that lived in the faded blue house.

The man caught his brown gaze but quickly looked away. The man turned and walked back to his house without another word. He walked to his window. His grey eyes watche the boys pick themselves up and walked almost trying to sneak into their own house.

"I almost had him." He will get him.

…**..**


End file.
